Fenêtre sur un autre monde
by MissKitty28
Summary: (Contexte saison 13) Dean et Sam sautent dans un portail dimensionnel et se retrouvent dans un univers alternatif dans lequel ils se nomment Jensen Ackles et Jared Padalecki. Il s'agit d'une revisite de l'épisode The French Mistake en saison 6, mais l'ensemble est adapté au contexte de la mi-saison 13, avec la présence importante d'AU!Cas, aka un certain Misha. [Destiel]


Note : Il faut évidemment partir de l'idée que les événements de l'épisode en saison 6 n'ont pas existé, pour que la surprise soit maximale pour Dean et Sam dans le contexte de cette fic. J'ai évidemment pris quelques libertés sur la vie des acteurs pour écrire cette histoire, c'était tout le fun et l'intérêt ;-)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! :)

* * *

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTT**

« Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû sauter à travers ce portail, on finit toujours par avoir des emmerdes quand on fait ce genre de trucs. »

« Dean, Asmodeus nous poursuivait et il avait le dessus, on n'avait pas d'autre choix à ce stade… » temporisa Sam.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais… Mais bon, Jared Padalecki ? Quoi maintenant, t'es polonais ? » finit Dean avec exaspération.

Dean et Sam circulaient sur le plateau du tournage de la série dont ils étaient apparemment les héros, à en juger par ce dont ils avaient été témoins jusqu'ici et par toutes les sollicitations dont ils avaient fait l'objet. Ils croisèrent plusieurs membres de l'équipe au cours de leur marche élancée, et certains s'approchèrent d'eux avec la visible intention de leur parler, mais ils s'arrangèrent pour les éviter.

« Faut qu'on se barre d'ici ! Cas est resté là bas, je sais pas ce qui va se passer s'il revient au bunker et qu'Asmodeus est toujours là, » s'inquiéta t-il.

« Hey, les gars ! » entendirent-ils appeler d'une voix lointaine, sur leur gauche.

Un jeune homme qui ressemblait en tous points à Cas, mais plus jeune, s'approcha d'eux rapidement.

« Je sais que le planning est chargé pour le tournage aujourd'hui, mais je suis un peu nerveux pour la convention de ce week-end, ça va être ma première, des conseils ? »

« Merde Jack, t'es vraiment le portrait craché de Cas, » s'exclama l'aîné Winchester. « Ça m'avait jamais autant frappé. »

« C'est pas le moment, _Jensen_ , » accentua Sam, marmonnant entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme les regarda alternativement, interloqué. « O-kay… Rien de nouveau jusque là. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils m'ont engagé, » réagit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors, des conseils ? » tenta t-il de reprendre, en passant outre leurs remarques.

« Pour ? »

Il les regarda alternativement. « La convention… ? »

« Oh, » réagit Sam. « Euh… écoute, Ja-… » Il s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom.

« Alex, » rappela le jeune homme.

« Alex ! Bien sûr, » ajouta Dean en donnant un léger coup à Sam, comme si c'était une évidence. Ce dernier lui retourna une _bitch face_.

« Il faut… que tu sois à l'heure. »

La réponse hésitante de Sam ne sembla pas satisfaire Alex. _Il se fiche de moi ?_ pensa t-il interloqué.

« Mais pour les fans ? Les questions ? »

« Sois juste toi-même, » lui lança finalement Dean d'une voix précipitée, voulant visiblement faire tourner court la conversation. « On doit y aller, on a ce… truc, à faire. »

Le jeune homme resta un instant figé par la surprise. « Ouais, bien sûr, désolé, on peut en reparler plus tard… »

Il les regarda finalement s'éloigner en direction de l'extérieur du hangar, à l'opposé du plateau sur lequel le tournage devait avoir lieu.

« O-kay… »

Dès le premier jour, on l'avait fichu nu devant une équipe de soixante-quinze personnes, et aujourd'hui, les deux têtes d'affiche de la série ne connaissaient même pas son prénom.

« Il me faut du nougat, » murmura t-il pour lui-même.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTT**

Après avoir exploré les alentours du lieu de tournage et découvert leurs roulottes respectives, les deux Winchesters se virent finalement embarqués dans la voiture d'un certain Cliff, seul moyen véhiculé pour eux de quitter cet endroit et de trouver peut-être une solution pour les sortir de cet univers alternatif, où ils n'étaient même pas aux Etats-unis. A défaut de destination, ils demandèrent à retourner chez le nommé Jensen, espérant pouvoir obtenir un peu de répit une fois sur place.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux, ils découvrirent une maison spacieuse et confortable, qui dégageait malgré tout une ambiance intimiste et chaleureuse.

« Il s'emmerde pas le Jensen, » siffla Sam en jetant un oeil aux alentours, laissant traîner une de ses mains sur les coussins du canapé.

Télé sur écran géant, cheminée, vivarium et aquarium, tapis de course… La maison était visiblement détenue par quelqu'un qui disposait de moyens, mais ne dégageait cependant en rien un sentiment froid et impersonnel.

« Gish-wize, » tenta de prononcer Sam en lisant le titre d'un livre mis en évidence sur l'étagère d'une bibliothèque. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… ? » marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

« Mec, j'ai un hélico miniature, » s'extasia Dean en se dirigeant vers un recoin de la pièce, dans lequel se trouvait l'objet de son enthousiasme.

Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas à l'étage, d'abord éloignés, puis de plus en plus rapprochés, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette masculine finisse par se matérialiser en haut des marches de l'escalier de la pièce centrale.

« Oh, vous êtes là ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu quelque chose. »

Les deux frères portèrent leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Cas ? » sortit finalement Dean quand son regard rencontra celui de l'homme.

« C'est Misha, mais t'étais pas loin, » répliqua t-il amusé, en descendant les marches d'un pas léger et assuré.

Il ressemblait en tous points à leur Cas, et pourtant, tout semblait différent chez lui. Il portait un jean et une chemise décontractée. Ses cheveux, visiblement trempés par une récente douche, partaient dans toutes les directions. Et il affichait un sourire franc, qui rendait ses traits incontestablement plus doux et son visage plus jovial que le Cas qu'ils connaissaient.

Une fois qu'il avait atteint le bas des marches, il lança négligemment son téléphone sur le canapé en passant près de celui-ci, et Dean le vit se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse folle. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu le réaliser, les mains du nommé Misha s'étaient posées contre son torse et ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées contre les siennes, dans un bref mais tendre baiser, témoin d'une certaine décontraction et habitude. Pétrifié, l'aîné des Winchester ne bougea pas d'un iota, alors que les yeux de Sam s'étaient transformés en billes. Par pudeur, il détourna le regard vers le plafond, attendant que le moment se termine.

« Vous avez fini tôt, » poursuivit Misha en séparant ses lèvres de celles de Dean. Il se rendit vers l'espace ouvert de la cuisine pour y prendre le verre d'eau qui se trouvait déjà sur le comptoir. « Vous aviez pas des scènes de nuit ? »

Dean était trop interloqué pour lui répondre. Il semblait vouloir tenter de parler mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

« Euh… » commença Sam, également troublé. « Ils ont annulé le tournage. »

Misha se tourna vers eux, fronçant les sourcils. « Avec les frais que ça engage ? Pourquoi ? » finit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Une actrice était malade. »

« Malade ? Qui ça ? Felicia ? » demanda t-il visiblement concerné.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, ne sachant absolument pas de qui il s'agissait.

« Ouais, » mentit le cadet des Winchesters.

« Je lui enverrai un message pour avoir des nouvelles, » ajouta Misha, auquel Sam répondit par un faux air entendu.

Il s'affaira un instant dans la cuisine, ce qui laissa un peu d'espace à Sam et Dean pour discuter.

« Donc… tu sors avec Cas ? » lança Sam, l'air finalement peu étonné.

« Mec, c'est un vrai chambardement dans ma tête, en rajoute pas, ok ? » répondit Dean confus.

« C'est quand même én-… » Sam s'interrompit quand il aperçut au-dessus de l'épaule de Dean une photo entreposée sur un meuble. « Oh. »

« Quoi maintenant ? » demanda Dean d'une petite voix.

« Tu fais plus que sortir avec lui. »

Suivant le regard de Sam, Dean tourna la tête jusqu'à apercevoir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son frère. Il aperçut finalement une photo entreposée dans un cadre, dans laquelle lui et le fameux Misha semblaient visiblement s'être mariés.

« Oh, » fut le seul son que l'aîné des Winchester fut à son tour capable de sortir.

« Vous semblez heureux, » lança Sam d'un ton appréciatif. _Peut-être que ça déciderait son frère dans leur monde…_ pensa t-il sans formuler sa pensée à voix haute.

« La ferme, Sam, » lança Dean sans aucune conviction dans la voix.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTT**

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Dean opérait un tour de la demeure afin d'en explorer les recoins encore invisités, appréciant la vie confortable que menait son alter-égo dans cet univers. Il s'attarda longuement sur son dressing, qui comportait une quantité non-négligeable de vêtements. Ce Jensen avait du goût pour sûr. Alors que son exploration se poursuivait, il vit Cas - _Misha_ , se reprit-il mentalement- apparaître au fond du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Hey, » lança celui-ci en se rapprochant du Winchester. « C'est Jared que j'ai vu dans la bibliothèque ? » interrogea t-il, l'air visiblement interpellé. « Il rejoint pas Gen ? »

Dean se sentit soudain adopter, malgré lui, une posture maladroite face à Misha, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Oh euh, ouais. Il avait des recherches à faire. »

Misha haussa un sourcil. « Si tu veux mon avis, il a été Sam Winchester trop longtemps, » lança t-il amusé, en lui adressant un sourire solaire.

À cet instant, Dean se sentit un peu plus perdre ses moyens, intimidé par l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

Misha laissa traîner une main douce le long du bras du Winchester, contact sous l'effet duquel Dean se tendit légèrement, n'étant pas habitué à une telle intimité physique avec celui qui avait l'apparence de son ange.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda finalement Misha en fronçant les sourcils, sensible à sa réticence. Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, ce à quoi Dean ne s'attendait pas, mais il n'entama aucun mouvement pour l'en retirer.

Lors de son tour de la maison, Dean avait observé beaucoup de photos et pans de son histoire alternative avec ce Misha. Il avait beau essayé de garder en tête que cette vie ne lui appartenait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par ce qui aurait pu être, troublé par cette fenêtre sur un autre monde, dans lequel il partageait le quotidien d'un homme qui lui inspirait dans son propre univers des sentiments qu'il savait, au fond de lui, être confus et bien plus qu'il ne se permettait d'admettre. Et ce depuis tellement longtemps que ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il savait aussi que, dans cet univers, sa vie et celle de Sam faisaient l'objet d'une série télévisée dont ils étaient les héros. Si tout s'y passait comme dans leur monde, il fut soudain pris d'un questionnement auquel il était curieux de voir Misha apporter une réponse.

« Comment tu penses que… _Supernatural_ , » se rappela t-il à lui-même, « écrit la relation de… Dean et Cas ? » finit-il hésitant.

Il se serait frappé d'avoir osé poser la question.

« Tu veux parler de la série ? Maintenant ? » rétorqua Misha d'une voix surprise.

Dean haussa une épaule et répondit la voix incertaine. « Ouais. »

La surprise de Misha restait ancrée sur ses traits, mais il ne dit rien. « Il y a que de l'amour dans cette histoire, » répondit-il finalement en haussant une épaule. « Tu le sais, on en a parlé pas mal de fois. »

« De l'amour ? » interrogea Dean, incapable de s'arrêter.

« Ouais, ils font traîner, mais on sait tous que ça va finir au pieu cette histoire, » ajouta Misha non sans une dose d'amusement dans la voix.

Marqué par cette dernière remarque, l'expression sur le visage de Dean se figea légèrement, laissant apparaître son inattendue vulnérabilité sur le sujet.

« Ils ont juste besoin de parler, » poursuivit Misha. « Pas vraiment les champions de la communication ces deux là… »

Un temps d'arrêt fut marqué, lors duquel le Winchester sembla intégrer ce qu'il lui disait. « Ouais, bien sûr. C'est évident, » finit-il en baissant la tête.

Notant combien son visage était particulièrement éteint, Misha, concerné, passa une main tendre contre sa joue. Il approcha alors son visage de celui de Dean, et déposa doucement un baiser contre ses lèvres. Contrairement à la précédente fois, le Winchester anticipa l'approche et s'autorisa à lâcher prise, laissant à son tour glisser sa main sur le visage de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui et dont il ne savait finalement pas grand chose, si ce n'était qu'il portait le visage de sa version de Castiel et qu'il lui inspirait une affection et une connexion toute singulières. Il entoura la taille de Misha de son autre main, et ferma alors les yeux, profitant du doux contact de ses lèvres, dans un baiser qui avait tout l'amour et toute la sincérité qu'il espérait un jour connaître dans son propre univers.

Misha recula légèrement son visage, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. « En parlant de finir au pieu, on va rejoindre le nôtre ? »

Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde.

Dean avait son regard plongé dans celui de l'homme à qui il était marié dans cet univers, et la tentation comme l'hésitation semblèrent s'y mêler. La peur finit cependant par l'emporter, de même que son sentiment de malaise à l'idée de duper Misha, il ne voulait pas prétendre être la personne qu'il n'était pas. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'homme, générant une réaction surprise chez ce dernier.

« Je suis désolé, je me sens pas bien, » lança Dean d'une voix qui sonna effrayée. Sans autre forme d'explication, il se précipita alors vers les escaliers afin de quitter le couloir, laissant derrière lui un Misha visiblement blessé par sa réaction.

Alors qu'il dévalait les marches, l'ange -l' _acteur_ \- l'appela depuis la rambarde contre laquelle il avait pris appui. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jensen ? » lança t-il inquiet, l'observant dans sa fuite.

Dean se stoppa dans sa lancée. « Je suis désolé, je sais pas faire ça, » répondit-il difficilement en n'osant pas regarder l'homme dans les yeux. « Je te promets que tout reviendra à la normale bientôt, » tenta t-il néanmoins de le rassurer, conscient du mal qu'il venait de faire.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Sam, espérant que celui-ci avait trouvé un moyen de les ramener dans leur dimension.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTT**

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Dean et Sam étaient finalement parvenus à revenir dans leur réalité, grâce à l'aide d'un sort de Rowena, qui s'était alliée à Cas pour retracer le parcours des Winchesters et parvenir à les retrouver. Asmodeus avait pour sa part déserté le bunker peu de temps après la disparition des frères à travers le portail. Revenu d'une mission repérage dans un lieu vidé de ses occupants, Castiel s'était alors retrouvé avec plus d'interrogations que de réponses.

Dès leur retour, Cas avait noté que Dean évitait particulièrement son regard, alors que celui-ci s'était adressé à lui à quelques reprises. Connaissant son frère, Sam était resté évasif dans ses réponses aux questionnements de l'ange et de la sorcière sur le monde dans lequel ils avaient atterri, s'abstenant surtout de mentionner ce qui était à cet instant l'objet du trouble de son grand-frère.

Dans l'attente qu'une solution soit trouvée ou qu'elle leur soit présentée sur un plateau comme ça avait été le cas avec le sort de Rowena, Dean avait dû faire face à un Misha particulièrement inquieté par les événements qui s'étaient produits entre lui et ce qu'il croyait être son mari. Même si ce n'était pas son monde, le Winchester n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir affecté, et Sam, qui n'avait eu aucune explication mais semblait se douter de la nature de son trouble, avait suivi le tout avec impuissance. Dean était qui plus est fermement résolu à jouer la carte des apparences et de la nonchalance, ne réalisant pas qu'il laissait transpirer tout sauf de l'indifférence dans ses attitudes.

Peu de temps après leur retour au bunker, sortant de sa chambre après s'être douché et changé, l'aîné Winchester eut le palpitant qui accéléra soudain quand il aperçut Cas au fond du couloir dans lequel il s'apprêtait à passer. Les souvenirs de l'autre univers, encore frais, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Dean, » prononça l'ange de manière à l'interpeller.

« Hey, » répondit le Winchester de la voix la plus nonchalante possible.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Cas presqu'hésitant en se rapprochant de lui.

 _Décidément, quel que soit l'univers, cette question semblait obséder l'ange_ , pensa Dean.

« Ouais, ouais… comme d'hab, pas très fan des univers alternatifs, » tenta t-il dans un haussement d'épaule. « Sauf Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo était génial, » se reprit-il d'une voix sûre, auquel Cas réagit par un léger sourire en coin.

Sous couvert d'humour, Dean se maudissait en réalité intérieurement de ne pas réussir à lui parler comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Tout était tellement plus compliqué ici.

« Tu étais un acteur, c'est pas le job de rêve ? » reprit Cas innocent, se souvenant de certaines conversations passées avec le Winchester. « Ce n'est finalement pas si éloigné de ce que vous faites lors de vos enquêtes, jouer un rôle, se mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je reconnais qu'il avait des trucs super cools, » admit finalement Dean à demi-mots, cherchant néanmoins à ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

Il nota une trace de brûlure sur la main de Cas.

« C'est quoi ça ? » interrogea t-il finalement d'une voix concerné.

L'ange porta sa main devant son regard. « Oh, ça, je me suis brûlé. »

« Je vois bien que tu t'es brûlé, » répondit Dean avec évidence. « Mais comment ? »

« Je me suis laissé surprendre… par un toaster. »

Dean haussa un sourcil. « Un toaster ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit chaud. »

« Bien sûr que c'est chaud, Cas, c'est un _toaster_ , » accentua Dean en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne le réalises pas quand tu es insensible à la douleur, Dean, » se défendit l'ange d'un air offensé.

« Il faudrait qu'on passe quelque chose là dessus, » enchaîna le Winchester en prenant instinctivement la main blessée de Cas dans la sienne.

« Mais… » commença le chasseur en réalisant, « comment ça se fait que tu ne guéris pas ? »

Il lâcha doucement la main de Cas.

« Le paradis est en déclin, les anges sont presque tous morts… au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas noté, il me reste peu de grâce, je perds mes pouvoirs, Dean, » finit Cas d'une voix éteinte.

Le Winchester semblait particulièrement confus. « Je sais, mais je… je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on avait atteint _ce_ stade de déclin… »

« Je crois que je suis plus proche d'être un humain que d'être un ange désormais. »

« Mais, Jack ? »

« Jack va bien parce qu'il est un Nephilim, il ne tire pas son pouvoir de la même source. »

« Oh, wow. »

Dean se remémora le Cas pratiquement humain qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt dans l'univers où Lucifer et le virus Croatoan avaient pris le contrôle du monde. Lui aussi avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs lors de la disparition des anges, et la nouvelle version de lui s'était révélée particulièrement surprenante et… _hot_ , se remémora t-il. Le Cas alternatif, Misha, lui revint également en tête. Les tenues décontractées, le visage expressif et détendu, ce _fichu_ sourire… Il réalisa que cette idée lui plaisait _vraiment_ beaucoup.

« Je pourrais m'y habituer, » murmura Dean d'une voix appréciative, plus forte qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

Il se retrouva face au regard interrogatif de l'ange.

« Laisse tomber. »

Sa conversation avec Misha, dans cet univers alternatif, au sujet de sa relation avec Cas, ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, mais mis face à Cas et à ses peurs et insécurités, il perdait à nouveau tous ses moyens, incapable de franchir le cap d'une conversation qui, il le savait, serait un jour nécessaire.

Il réagit alors de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

« Un film dans la Dean Cave, ça te dit ? »

La fuite.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
